What Was Lost
by TheBlazingFalcor
Summary: Jon Black (Jon Snow) ostracized and feared by his family. Flees to Skyrim partly for safety and adventure. There he will find not only find opportunity but also danger. Jon x Harem. Jon x OC. Fem! Alduin. Arc II Out!
1. Arc I Start - A Reminiscing

_**[AN - Please Read]**_

_Please note that this story I have planned will be part of a three-part series spanning the continents of Westeros, Tamriel, Thedas. I will try to give a satisfying story while being aware of my limits. As such don't expect this story to be updated often. In this story "Jon Black" is somewhat of a prodigy, ergo expect him to be a bit op and to be more mentally astute than the usual 5-year-old. He is called black due to the rumours of the destruction he will bring. When the dragon speaks I will not do It as Skyrim did. Sorry if you wanted it, maybe later._

_NOTE: I don't claim to be an expert in these stories so please inform if there is an error that is not corresponding with the canon lore. However, I will change some things in order to fit it in with my narrative. This is also my __first time describing fight scenes__. Also think of his fighting style is like that of Captain Levi's in Attack on Titan._

_I decided to rewrite this chapter as I felt it was a bit rushed and didn't provide enough background. If you want the original chapter to be reuploaded then just ask. Also, XIONAF was able to point some errors in the original chapter._

_Also available on AO3._

**_Here begins _****_Arc I - The Pieces Are Set_**

* * *

In the continent of Westeros, peace and stability rule after the failed Robert's Rebellion which lead to the deposal of "Mad King" Aerys II and King Rhaegar's rise to the Iron Throne along with his two wives Elia and Lyanna. This was due to the Great Tourney at Harrenhall in 281 AC in which Prince Rhaegar saved Lyanna Stark, who was present at the tourney, from being raped by Robert Baratheon. This caused outrage amongst the nobility who demanded his head or to be sent to the wall. Some say he was framed, drugged, but either way, the one thing that was consistent among witnesses was that Robert's eyes were _red_. Either way, this caused Robert's Rebellion where House Baratheon stood alone. Despite this, they won several victories (think of Napoleon's victories) before being decisively defeated at the Battle of the Trident. After which Sir Arthur Dayne was promoted to being a Lord for his heroic action to save the king during the battle. After the rebellion, the wedding between Rhaegar, Elia, and Lyanna happened and then the King was coronated. Despite the three-way love the birth of Jarhaerys "Jon" Black fractured the unity of the family. While they tried to keep it under wraps it eventually spilled and now the youngest child of Rhaegar is feared. This does not bode well for the Kingdom as murmurs of rebellion are sung again in order to slaughter the young son.

In the lands of Tamriel, uneasy peace continues between the Empire and Thalmor with tensions rising in Skyrim and whispers of a great dragon roaming Tamriel and a rumours to overthrow the emperor by a foreign power. The future looks uncertain for Tamriel.

In the aftermath of the fifth blight. Repairs are made to the realm but the onslaught of the Quanarian horde and a possible between mages and Templar with whispers from the shadows that Kieran, the son of Morrigan, with the soul of Urthemiel now plots his revenge.

The lands of Westeros, Tamriel, and Thedas are in chaos and ripe for conquest but by whom? Will our hero succeed? Or will he die?

**[Jaehaerys Black POV]**

_Where was I? Wait a minute, was that Rhaegar? My mother keeps telling he loves me. Then why am I in Winterfell instead of being in King's Landing. __**He doesn't care. He doesn't love. he is the mad king reborn. **__Darkness crept from the shadows of the darkly lit room as it started to overwhelm me. __**Kill him. Take reven-. **__ENOUGH, I shouted in my mind. Surely mother wouldn't lie to me?_

_Lyanna looked helpless as tears streamed down from her eyes. She pleaded, "Please don't listen to these dreams they're lies," as she took another breath, "My baby boy. My beautiful baby boy! There has to be somethi-" _

_I expected my father to have a saddened expression but in fact, he was stone-faced. Is mother lying to me? Did he really care? _

_"Please listen to me love. These Dragon Dream's do not lie. This baby will bring nothing but the destruction of all Westeros and possibly the world!"_

_Suddenly the whole room disappeared. Replaced by darkness and shivering cold._

_A twisted voice spoke out, "Bring order into chaos. Bring chaos into order."_

_A wispy, cold voice spoke out, "The Eternal Winter shall come to truth. None shall oppose us."_

_A guttural voice spoke out, "Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done on Nirn as it is in 'Heaven'."_

_The voices spoke in unison: "SO SHALL IT BE!"_

_Dova...khinnn_

I woke up shivering furiously. I was still in bed. Was it true that I was a monster? If so... No this is all a lie. Right? And there was that Dovakhiin word again. I was going to contemplate further until a knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Jon, breakfast is ready." I suppose I'll ask Ned, my step-father, knowing I was banished from King's Landing for being a monster. A monster that's what's you are. The king should've killed ya. If it weren't that whore of a queen we wouldn't have to fear for our lives. I pushed these thoughts away with great difficulty.

I looked in the mirror looking at my heterochromatic eyes. Red and grey. Always pushing against each other. The fearless wolf against the ferocious dragon, Yin and Yang, Light and Darkness, Good and Evil. My eyes drifted downwards I was always above average being 3'7 and forty-four pounds. I wore a white t-shirt and pyjama. I looked quite cute for my age according to my mother. Still, this did not placate the status quo of hating me. Still, that day was the worst out of them.

**[Flashback Start]**

_I was in the yard practising in the yard with my sword. My parent was very reluctant and even angry citing that I could get hurt. Especially my father fearing I could get hurt. As such I spared against the recruits._

_It was currently raining with my family watching me spar against three. I spared against one ten-year-old already defeating him easily surprising everyone considering it was my first time. Yet again I looked for respect yet only saw fear. Except for my beautiful mother. She always had my back._

_"Hey, kid you really want to get hurt." The one on the right looked to be the shortest seeming to possess a lean physique._

_"Hah, I don't think this monster could do anything." The one on the right was the biggest looking burly and fit for his age. Then again, the bigger they are, the harder they fall._

_"Aye, this is just a waste." The one in the center looked to be the center looked like the brains of the group looking plain. But that smirk irritated me, there was something behind that smirk and a slight beard._

_My mother looked furious while the rest of my family looked away in fear and shame. __**Typical. **_

_"Speak about my son again like that and I will have your heads! __Understand."_

_"Yes mam," they all took their positions._

_The right one first attacked me attacking upwards. I moved in to block him and then subsequently use my relative short stature to slide between his legs and kick him on the ground. My instincts told me I was soon to be attacked from behind and ducked below the swing, turning around and sweeping his with a giant collapse being accelerated by the pouring rain. Two down, one to go. Squish! What the... To my horror, I looked down seeing blood ooze out of my wound where there was a sword protruding out of my stomach. _

_"AAH!"_

_This pain. By the seven. this hurt. I looked on my family seeing shock evident on their faces. Except for my father who was looking on with a smirk. _

_"Guards!" my mother shouted in a shaky voice. They couldn't move. I stood up slowly facing my opponent. I looked into his eyes and saw the same red that plagued my family, mostly my father, from time to time. A dark fog surrounded with an aura that screamed malice. No, I can't lose. I can't. If I... kill him maybe they'll stop hating me, I thought._

_**Worry not Dovakhiin...**_

_I'm going insane, aren't I?_

_**You are not insane. Worry not for I will take control.**_

_"Yol, Tol, Shuul!"_

_As I said that an inferno spat out of my mouth erasing the person out of existence. Finally, the aura of paralysis that paralyzed us was gone. When I looked at my family's faces I saw fear even my mother's._

**[Flashback End]**

After that my throat became incredibly dry and I was unable to speak for a couple of weeks thankfully, I was able to recover. To this day everyone present was silenced. I hoped for whoever this malevolent entity's influence to stop but it did not. Thankfully it got better to a point where I was invited to dinner instead of eating alone or with my mother. Still, it increased through unknown methods and was able to get me banished to the protest of my mother and was unable to visit me. I did not know how she resisted but her teary last words to me were "_Remember child, What was lost, will be gained, and be returned tenfold._" I do not know the meaning to this day but I will meet her again even if all Westeros opposed us.

"Jon you spacing out again."

"Aye, I suppose."

**[A POV]**

"I will be watching you, my son. Please sleep well."

* * *

_That ends this chapter. Please leave reviews on how I can improve my writing. Next "Beyond Your Imagination"_

_And who do you think is this mysterious character?_


	2. Beyond Your Imagination - 2nd Rewrite

_**[AN - Please Read]**_

_XIONAF: 1. The OC will be introduced in this chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't mention that in the last chapter._

_In this chapter I will refer to someone formerly in the Chantry as a nun as I don't know the proper term however, I think the proper title is Mother (Mother Giselle). In this story, I will also need some help synchronizing the calendars of each continent. As in my second story, I would like the Inquisition events just beginning and Robert's Rebellion just to have ended. _

_NOTE: I don't claim to be an expert in these stories so please inform me if there is an error that is not corresponding with the canon lore. However, I will change some things in order to fit it in with my narrative._

_The reason I wanted to rewrite this chapter was the fact I wanted to extend and perhaps a bit of description._

* * *

**[General POV]**

The fade, a metaphysical realm separated by the veil. A greenish haze surrounded everything coated in darkness. Where the Golden City once stood now corrupted were in -395 Ancient seven magisters opened the gate with blood magic triggering the First Blight. That is the past now, for now, there is an opportunity to redeem themselves.

There stood three desire demons conversing with one another. The first one, the leader, was the tallest standing 6'3 with a busty figure wearing a golden microkini covering her large luscious breast. With her waist curving inwards and hips going outwards. It was the perfect hourglass figure. Abs were visible on her body showing off her impressive physique and sundry scars demonstrating that she was the alpha of the group. Her gluteus maximus was also very nice curving outwards for a very appealing figure, She had four horns protruding out of her head which was gained when she proved herself to her group. She had soft blue eyes, feminine eyebrows, and red nail polish and lipstick. Crespa also had blonde hair which overall looked like the ultimate femme fatale. Crespa was the leader because of her unusual talent to lead, solve problems, and of course, in what is considered the apogee of her life, her ability to seduce. Unusually her cherry hasn't popped because she only likes to be a cocktease but never actually doing it. Despite being a leader she has developed a quite flirty and risque personality. When she worked as a nun with her two best friends she was celibate however she was forcefully raped thankfully her cherry wasn't popped as someone helped her. Unfortunately, she died of blood afterwards. As a spirit, she tried to keep her chastity a lot of times until she was turned into a Desire Demon as a demon almost got her chastity. Now to her, it's not sex that gives her pleasure, it's the pleasure of denying it.

The second one stood at 6'1 with a figure not as busty as her former but still filled in quite nicely. She wore clothing that covered more than the leader but still is considered skimpy showing lots of skin near her cleavage, hips, and legs. She had slitted, red eyes with black thick hair. Her ass was also not too shabby. She was the second-in-command but unlike Crespa, Amelia was quite reckless and boisterous. After Crespa died she, along with her best friend Andarina, wept and became depressed eventually turning to prostitution. They were quite famous throughout Thedas known as the "Sleazy Sisters". However, later on, they were contracted with STDS which is why you don't become a hoe. In the fade, they succumbed to their lust with only their leader standing above them.

The final seductress stood at 5'7 with a relatively short figure. She had a lithe figure with petite mammaries and buttocks. She wore a sexy bikini with a patterned bra covering her breast and a red cloak that covered her crotch(Think of Princess Leia Slave Costume). Also wearing a golden collar with chains covering her body. Out of the whole, she was the most submissive and kinkiest. When she was a prostitute with Amelia, she was the most forward one and was the one who approached potential clients. In the fade, she still is a prostitute and a slut but if there was anything she would put above sex it was her friends.

Andarina spoke out first, "Hey why don't we fuck that man-meat over there. You know there the most powerful." She purred pointing towards the demon practically. With an expression of pure excitement. Amelia roared in agreement, "Yes, we are open for business, after all, I call dibs on riding." She smiled in anticipation. Crespa while usually smiling in agreement for being to tease someone was mysteriously frowning.

**[Crespa POV]**

_Dovakhiinnn... The Dovakhiinnn comes..._ Who was he/she? And why am I thinking about it? For the past three months, I have been thinking about this Dovakhiin. I should be thinking about getting revenge on _men_. They all wanted one thing, _power_. Whether it be money, influence, please, it was the same. I usually hid my actions between sweet words but in truth, I just wanted my revenge. But now I just think about this Dovakhiin. _AAH!_

_"Crespa.."_

_"Crespa"'_

"Crespa!"

"CRESPA!"

What the hell? I'm not this unaware of my environment. "Hey," I responded. My friends looked at me with a concerned expression. Andarina questioned first, "You alright sister, look for the past three months, you've been distracted. Tell us." She cupped my hands pleading while Amelia joined in, "She's right you know, we care about you." I looked at them with sadness no... regret. "I'm fine just... go," I said to them. They hesitantly let go of my hands. I turned around and started walking towards the fade.

**Dovakhiin's Lokaal...**

What the... A blinding light appeared forcing me to cover my eyes.

**Trust me you must. Guide you towards your destiny I must**

Destiny? To hell with it. If I can get revenge permanently then maybe. The light guided towards me to a place called King's Landing. It smelled like absolute shit. But it was warped, was this a dream? I entered the castle and ascended to a room where I heard voices. I leaned on the door.

_A twisted voice spoke out, "Bring order into chaos. Bring chaos into order."_

_A wispy, cold voice spoke out, "The Eternal Winter shall come to truth. None shall oppose us."_

_A guttural voice spoke out, "Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done on Nirn as it is in 'Heaven'."_

_The voices spoke in unison: "SO SHALL IT BE!"_

And suddenly I felt very sleepy. _No... I must return._

**[Jaehaerys Black POV]**

"Father, is it true, in my dreams Rhaegar and spoke of a prophecy... That I would bring chaos and destruction," I spoke out loud. His face paled and looked down in shame. I knew it, I thought. Catelyn stood up meanwhile surprising me pointing at me saying, "**YOU **_**ARE**_** A MONSTER**!" Slap! A resounding slap was heard throughout the room leaving me surprised while Ned lead her out of the room. By the seven! She is not this scornful. No one dared to speak after that and I looked at everyone see shock and surprise as

"Son, please listen to me the prophecy is true but-"

Tears threatened to flow out of my eyes. My mother, my whole life is a lie. Everyone who said it to me. It was true. I shakingly said, "So I _am_ a monster."

"No please listen you are a human being. You are a person. You are _family. _We love you no matter what." he said as he grabbed my shoulders. Everything I knew and he didn't even bother to tell me why I was outcasted.

"Why didn't you tell! I was left in the dark. I tried to believe mothers words but it's true I am a monster!"

"Jon No! Listen please if you knew you would probably do a rash action like right."

I thought about and it was true I _would _do something rash.

"Please just leave me alone. I need to think." I started as I started to walk to the door.

"Jon come back. We have to do this as a family. You are not a monster!"

_"You don't know whats it's like to be a monster!" _As soon as I shouted that I immediately regret it as I saw there hurt and concerned expressions. _Pity._ I did not like people pitying me: I am strong, I smart, I am independent, and I don't need help. With a solemn expression, I walked out the door confused and lost.

**[Crespa POV]**

By the maker! Where am I?

"Heh, heh, boy's we got some fresh _meat._"

I opened in eyes in fear. There were four bandits surrounding me in what looked like in an isolated, winter environment. _They're gonna rape me!_ No, no, no. I was gagged. With tears threatening to flow out of my eyes. Speaking of eyes, why were all their eyes _red_.

I tried to escape to my restraints but I couldn't. In fact, the red mist surrounded my restraints. Where were my powers? I looked at myself and saw my default form. This can't be. I can normally manifest into whatever I want but now I can't. There has to be something _else_ at play.

Snap!

I looked up to see a dark-haired boy suddenly snapping one of the bandit's neck. Boy's this age shouldn't be able to kill! He skillfully outmaneuvered the three bandits and slashing and dicing their bodies. How could someone so young kill easily? _Fear_. I only experienced this emotion rarely and now is the time. He started approaching see his grey and red eyes. He smiled at me with joy yet there was a tinge of sadness. I started moving backwards. Unlike other men, he didn't scan which is interesting was it because he was innocent or he is disciplined. No, he must have seen stuff. Sadness. No child shouldn't have to do that even if they were a boy. Was he an orphan?

"Don't be afraid, I've come to help." I don't know why I trusted him. But that disarming smile was something I did not expect. He cut open my ropes and the first I thing I did was hug pushing him between my breast. It surprised, and I looked at him blushing. No, wait. He didn't even attempt to grope me. Maybe he suppressed his feelings during combat this made me think, _was power, not his motive? _I was confused, years of attempted rape left a scar on me. Can I give him a chance, _raise him? _Maybe, just this once.

"Your welcome miss." he smiled. That smile was intoxicating filling me with emotion not felt in a long time. _Joy_. I smiled back. The Hell? Wait wasn't there four?

Suddenly there was a knife on his neck. I stared at the person behind with a cold glare but staring back was the same _red_ eye. My powers grew back but not fully. Maybe the fewer people influenced by the red glare the less power the entity took. I teleported behind him killing him with the snap of the neck.

It was too late. I looked at his neck spilling out with blood and eyes. His eyes were without emotion and saw trauma. A kindred spirit. NO! He will not grow up hating everyone. He can grow up with happiness with a kind mother. I don't know what made me snap but I just wanted to give him a chance, unlike every other boy.

I went down looking at him worriedly and tried to plug his wound. It was too light as I saw the light leave his eyes. Were tears leaving my eyes? I just met him but something tells me he needs to survive after all he did save my life.

ROAR!

I have knocked down on the ground again.

**Worry not Dovahiin's Teacher**

There was that voice again. Powerful and ancient. Another roar was heard out. I looked and saw a DRAGON! Was that an Arch-Demon? No no. Too small to be an arch-demon but too big to be a baby.

"**Call me Paarthurnax, there is still time. But in order to heal, we must come to a land far, **_**beyond your imagination.**__"_

I nodded at him and got on with the boy. I looked at him in concern. _He has to survive_.

**"Hold on."**

* * *

_That ends this chapter. Please leave reviews on how I can improve my writing. Next "Preparation For Fate"_


	3. Preparation For Fate - 1st Rewrite

**_[AN - Please Read]_**

_NOTE: I don't claim to be an expert in these stories so please inform me if there is an error that is not corresponding with the canon lore. However, I will change some things to fit it in with my narrative._

**_Warning: Attempted rape described in this chapter(pretty graphic). Skip it if you are sensitive to that content. Sorry if this offensive but it's necessary for you to hate him. It's important for later._**

_I wanted to rewrite this chapter due to pointing out that Lyanna not worshipping the seven and the fact I had originally intended for more viewpoints to flesh out the world. Don't worry you'll see the Sleazy Sisters back again next chapter._

* * *

**[Lyanna Stark POV] [287 AC]**

I still remember when Rhaegar saved me from that bastard Baratheon. To this day I can't believe that he attempted to rape me. ]

_I was inside my room alone and resting. Before the tourney, I and Rhaegar met in secret and it was love at first sight. He introduced me to Elia and together we agreed to try and break the betrothal between me and Robert. I did not like him one bit: he was fat, loud, brash, and ugly. At least, in my opinion, Rhaegar was the best choice. _

_Knock! Knock!_

_A knock on the door interrupted me and I tensed in anticipation if someone wanted to assassinate me. I opened the door revealing Robert Baratheon. One detail I saw was that he had red eyes. Strange, I thought. I spoke up first putting on a plastic smile and bowing slightly,"'Lord Baratheon, what do you need?"_

_"Lady Stark, what I need is you!" _

**_[Rape Start - Skip If Are Sensitive To It]_**

_My eyes widened in shock. By the gods! How was he this strong? He grabbed me and flipped me on the bed facing away from him. I tried to get out of his grasp but was unable to escape. He ripped open my dress as he saw my well-formed ass and back. I heard him grabbing a knife as he teasingly slid the knife across my back slowly to my ass. _

_"You see this knife. I hold all the power in the world."_

_I started to cry as tears slid down my face. The knife started to pierce my back in patterns in what I would later see: 'BELONGS TO ROBERT BARATHEON'. I screamed in pain as again I try to resist and in retaliation, he started to carve a small hole in my back._

_"Help! Help! Pleas-" He muffled my mouth as I continued to cry in pain. 'Please save me!' I thought. _

_"I'm almost done marking you whore," he paused and continued, "Now what do you want, a cock or knife in your ass," he whispered in my ear. Tears soon became a flood but still, no sound coming from me, emanated out of the room. Soon his cock filled my ass. AAH! 'Please someone! Anything! Please...' I pleaded and still, no one came. The thrusting continued as I continued to groan in pain. He slapped my ass and unfortunately, his enhanced strength felt like an arrow hitting each of my cheeks!_

_Spank! Spank! Spank!_

_He soon brought his lips to mine as his moist tongue tried to enter. I resisted and resisted but eventually, his tongue entered mines. 'No, no it should be the one I love that enters me' i thought in misery._

_I sobbed further as depression and fear-filled and I started to relent to him. 'I'll never be the same' I thought. He licked my ear saying, "You see, you belong to me, never, not even Rhaegar." He pulled his cock out of my wet, pummeled ass. It seemed he want to tease me._

_"Now I think its time I switched my tool." Soon he pulled out his knife again and reopened my wounds. 'It hurts. It hurts. Just get it done with' I thought. Thankfully Rhaegar arrived just in time to save. _

**_[Rape End- It's safe now]_**

While I never truly recovered. I started to heal with the help of Dany and Jon. They were the stars of my life and each time I had a flashback they would help me. While I never told them the reason to spare their innocence, they still loved me the same.

I always loved my son no matter what. Unfortunately, fate did not seem to agree with me. My entire family seemed to ignore him even worse my husband. He practically hated him even when I pointed out some people who blatantly insulted my baby boy no one came to save him. It wasn't always this way; it all started with those damned dragon dreams. At first, it was an illusion, then a concern, and soon a flat obsession. I didn't know what caused it at first. It had to be magic, I told myself. One thing stood out after a while was those damned red eyes. After that incident one year ago, things started to calm down and was even invited to dinner but as I expected it's influence increased and was able to get my son banished. I protested and protested until I threatened to leave with my son and then he threatened to kill me. After that, his madness truly started treating me as a bedwarmer rather than his wife and referred to me by my name. When he started to treat me like a whore I started to get flashbacks of my rape. I cried and cried for his love and to spare Jon from this life but my pleas were ignored. Thankfully an opportunity to leave soon presented it to me.

_Where was I? I saw a light approaching me. _

**_I am what you call the Old Gods_**

_Has the creator himself graced me with his presence? I responded, "Wait I have so many questions. Are you one of the Old Gods? What's happening to my family? What's happening to my boy? What's happening to me."_

**_Calm down, there is little time to explain, they will find out. I'm granting you this power for you bestow to people you deem worthy the resistance to the "Red". This will allow them to resist Red's power while hiding the fact that they can do so. However, you must defeat the creatures within their which are Red's creatures lest your mind becomes destroyed. To defeat the future threat know that you must convert Daenerys Targaryen as she holds one of the "keys" to the ultimate annihilation of our enemy. Know that your son will change the world whether through destruction or creation._**

After that, I had changed becomingly increasingly aware of the Red's power within the court and small council. I first converted Lord Vary's while I don't fully trust him I know his loyalty is with order and for the good of the realm. He recommended me to lay low for now while I can convert his birds little by little. Next, I converted Daenery's Targaryen.

_It was early morning and thankfully the rest of the family except me and Daenerys were gone on a visit to Casterly Rock to further deepen the relationship between our two houses which would most likely end up with a betrothal between the two houses._

_"Hey Dany could you come here for a moment," I asked her across the hall. She came towards and I pressed my hand towards her solar plexus. As soon as I did I entered her mind and combated the creatures of the Red. It was much harder than trying than Vary's mind. These creatures are best described as demons ranging from the tall, giant demons to the red rage demons. _

_"So you're the invader huh?" I looked towards the source of the voice and saw a deformed spider-tentacle creature. It was horrifying(think of DA: Origins The Broodmother) and what looked like to be ten tits. It spat at me while I tried to dodge falling right into her trap allowing me to be grabbed by her. It was constricting me. "Fuck!" I shouted. I managed to free myself miraculously and slashed off one of her tentacles. It screamed in pain making me collapse letting another demon get on top of me. I slashed the demon into bits with blood and guts surrounding me. it vomited on me covering me and slowing me down. I knew I had to end. I slashed off the rest of the tentacles with blood spewing out with iron and vomit permeating through the air. With my final energy, I slashed off its head. Boom!_

_"What the hell!" I looked towards someone clad in ebony who stabbed me. The pain spread throughout my body. It hurts, It hurt's so much, I thought. Before he could continue I saw a light, the same I saw in my earlier dream. it disintegrated the warrior before he could finish me off._

**_You must flee with Daenerys to Pentos where you _will find someone named_ Illyrio Mopatis. There you will find refuge. They_**** know. My rival has managed to penetrate my enchantment but he cannot find you Essos where my rival has no agents. Go. GO NOW!**

**[Daenerys Targaryen POV] [287 AC]**

When Lyanna freed me from Red. I never felt so free but, I had also never felt so guilty. I and Jon were always the ones to help Lyanna recover from her flashbacks but now it was only Jon helping her. The fact that he saved my life didn't help but I hope he forgives me for my actions.

_"Come on Dany. Let's Play!" I looked at my friend Jon who wore a bright smile. I never thought him different from others even with his different colour eyes, in fact, I thought it made him cute._

_We were playing near a cliff who Jon thought would be more exciting. While he was smart, he was quite a daredevil and loved adventure. What a fool. But my fool._ _I thought affectionately._

_"AAH!" I shouted. I tumbled down the rock cliff. I got multiple cuts and bruises. What terrified me most was the wolf in front of me. By the seven! I'm dead. I saw Jon sliding down skillfully. "Don't Jon," I whispered, "I wasn't careful. I wasn'- Please stay ali-" he interrupted me by putting his finger over my lips._

_He started by slowly approaching the wolf. The wolf charged him and jumping up. Jon grabbed him by the throat and put his foot down on his throat. Although at first, I feared his action I soon remembered I shouldn't fear but love him for being special. Soon the wolf was dead._

_"I'm so sorry Dany. It was my fault. I shouldn't have-," he told me. _

_"No Jon it's my fault. I was careless, I'm sor-" he interrupted me by kissing me. Happiness flowed through as we exchanged saliva and love. Our tongues entered each other's mouth battling for dominance. We let go. "I love you, Jon." "I think I love you too Dany"_

When we returned we just told our parents we fell down the cliff. And now thinking about it I feel even guiltier as I befriended someone named Dirron and eventually abandoned Jon just like everyone else.

From what I heard, the king decided to keep it a secret while he was still mad I can't imagine how mad he is now.

I promise Jon I will return and marry you and help Lyanna recover forever.

**[General POV] [287 AC]**

[REDACTED, a place is hidden from the sunlight forever. Where only darkness fills the chamber. Life ebb and flow around yet is devoid inside. Nothing remains except darkness. Where three people surrounded the center table where one person sat.

(?)The first figure wore an unassuming grey robe and hood with an androgynous figure and blue gloves

(?)The second figure wore an unassuming blue robe and hood with an androgynous figure and red gloves

(?)The third figure wore an unassuming red robe and hood with an androgynous figure and grey gloves.

(**?**)The final figure in the center was the most mysterious out all of them represented what was just darkness

?: "Our enemy moves against us."

?: "If it weren't for you fool then he would be dead or corrupted."

?: "Oh shut, both of you, if you helped my underling during my invasion then we wouldn't be here in this mess."

?: "And risk revealing ourselves. Don't act like your high and mighty."

**?: "SILENCE!" **

**?: "An unknown power blocks me from seeing him. I do miss seeing him despair and break from seeing his family abandon him."**

**?: "Status"**

?: "Daenery's and Lyanna have fled to an unknown location."

?: "Although my invasion has failed. The continent is disunited and ready for further incursions. Shall I begin phase 2?"

**?: "Balance report."**

(?)Balance: "..."

**?: "Balance report!"**

(?)Balance: "We couldn't break him in time milord. Escaping on a dragon with a certain desire demon who Kolfez didn't keep an eye on."

(?)Kolfez: "Oh fuck you-"

An electric shock spread out from within the center chamber shocking all the other members causing severe pain.

(?)Kolfez: "AAH SHIT!"

(?)Balance: "IT'S FU-"

While ? only groaned in pain.

**?: "Need I remind you who is in charge," **it snarled.

**?: "At least you completed the ritual." **

The figure hummed in thinking.

**?: "Kolfez and Balance begin your next phases. The meeting is adjourned."**

**?: "Let us prepare for our fate."**

Kolfez: "Let us prepare for our fate!"

Balance: "Let us prepare for our fate!"

?: "Let us prepare for our fate!"

As they began to depart from the room, the darkness in the centre of the room seemed to grow ever dark and grow a smirk.

**(?)Darkness: "? I have a ****_special assignment _****for you."**

**[Fem! Alduin POV] [287 AC]**

I was inside a cave barely holding back my pride and rage. In front of me stood my _master _Balance. He wasn't my master just a partner who promised me power if I aided him.

"The next phase begins. For the next couple of years you must train and wait for the Dragonborn to appear," the apparition said.

"So you want me to mull around!" I roared in rage.

"He is very powerful and has powerful allies. Heed my word and I may find you a mate or slave," I glared at him with my slitted, red eyes. My nether regions responded in turn and I knew that he knew it was my weakness. For many years I yearned to find a mate many attempted but all failed. I conceded, "Very well."

The apparition disappeared. Hmm... I thought. What training _could _I do?

**[Titus Mede II POV] [287 AC]**

I looked over my throne room and I saw an empire that was not yet defeated but was close. Rumours of dragons, a Thalmor 'military exercise', a conspiracy of overthrowing I, the Emperor, and increasing tensions in Skyrim. I truly believed that the Empire was close to collapsing.

"Your majesty, sightings of a dragon coming from the east over Morrowind and Skyrim, carrying riders_, _"

I pressed my hand to my nose. A rider? The only person I knew that could ride was the Dragonborn. Maybe he/she save my Empire. However, the fact that there were _two_ people riding was disturbing to say the least.

"Descriptions?" I asked.

"A short figure along with someone with horns," the messenger replied.

"Send out scouts to both provinces, search and scour for them," I commanded.

"Yes your majesty!" the messenger said.

_I will save the empire._

**[Morrigan POV] [Dragon 9:31]**

I looked at my child. _Kieran. _Even though my son had the essence of the Archdemon I still loved him the same. He had blue eyes and was just a babe. I heard the cries of my child and started to rock him.

"Shh...", "Sh...", "I love you 'tis is true," I said to my child. I knew he was destined for great things and I will help him even if I have to destroy Thedas. As I closed my eyes I didn't see his eyes turn temporarily red before turning to normal blue.

"I love you."

* * *

_That ends this chapter. Please leave reviews on how I can improve my writing. Next "The Work Begins"_


	4. Arc I End - The Work Begins

**_[AN - Please Read]_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Skyrim, nor Game of Thrones._

_Later on, I am going to explain the continents of these stories. Just note that out of all the three stories here; Dragon Age is the game I least know about so just know that there's probably going to be more errors and less information that paragraph._

_NOTE: I don't claim to be an expert in these stories so please inform me if there is an error that is not corresponding with the canon lore. However, I will change some things to fit it in with my narrative._

**_[Jaehaerys Black POV] _****[287 AC]**

Darkness. Darkness is what surrounded my vision. Where was I? The last thing I remember was rescuing that pretty lady from those bandits and then... NO! I began groaning and then I tried to open my eyelids. I was on a soft bed resting my head on a soft cylindrical pillow with a fair, leathery blanket. In the room were stone brick walls with various patterns of dragons and what looked like to be some letters I didn't understand. Some candles were lighting the room on the table beside me. Overall it looked to be ancient yet refined. It was very chilly. Were we high up?

I turned my head and saw the same lady from earlier staring down at me with a concerned expression. Earlier I didn't have to scan her but wow, she looked _exotic_. She had a sharply defined face with blue eyes staring down at me. Her face was flawless but what shocked me most were her clothing or rather lack of. I blushed as I saw her very luscious breasts and legs with areola hanging out. Her skin tone was purple as I began scanning her red nail polish and lipstick.

"It's rude to stare you know..." she said sultrily with a teasing expression bringing out of my scrutinization of her. I blushed tomato red as I raised my hands saying, "I swear I wasn't staring miss!" She replied, "At least do something first like..." as she took my hand bringing it to her stomach feeling her abs. I immediately tried to get up but I regretted it as soon as I did that. What the hell? The only thing that happened was that my throat was slit.

"What happened? What's your name? What are you? How are you not cold? Why am I so weak? And where am I?" I asked continuing, "Wait sorry, sorry, I'm a bit of a hypocrite."

"You've been sleeping for three weeks. As for why you are weak we had to perform a ritual where we took blood from the Dragon Paarunthunx and put into you restoring your health."

She looked at me with a curious yet concerned expression before continuing, "Don't worry. I am a _desire demon_ granting all your deepest desires be it wealth, power, or _lust..._" she explained breathing down on my neck.

She then continued, "This is going to take a while so buckle up. You can call me Crespa. I am from the Fade." As she saw my confused expression she elaborated, "The Fade is a realm separate from the material world and is separated by a thin Veil. Although we cannot physically cross it, mortals can cross into the Fade by dreaming, through magic, and as for why I am here well someone very powerful must've brought me here into the material world without blood magic. Perhaps a ritual when I came to Kings Landing."

"You came to Kings Landing?" I asked incredulously.

"I did but not physically. I came to your dream and I ended up going unconscious and then waking up with the bandits. What I can say is that I heard a voice guiding me to your dream and then hearing three voices saying a chant."

"So it's destiny then?" I joked humorously

I saw her crack a smile, "Cute," continuing, "but I don't like leaving myself in fates hands."

"And be the grain that goes against the waves?"

"Better to be unique then bowing down to fate's plan."

I smiled in agreement saying, "I agree but I'm curious, who do you think those voices are?"

She put her eyebrows in concentration then replying, "Well. I'm not so sure. From what I've heard things are not going so good in the three continents."

"Wait, three continents!"

"Oh yeah! I haven't that to you yet. The continent that you are from, Westeros is one of the three continents I know. The continent where we are on is Tamriel and the continent northeast of us is Thedas where I come from. When we rode on the dragon Paaruthunx he explained what Tamriel is like. There are two major powers, the ailing Empire where once they ruled all of Tamriel they now only rule Cyrodil, the capital province, Skyrim, the province where we are in, Morrowind, and High Rock. The second power is the rising Third Aldmeri Dominion ruled by Altmer, elves, or what they call mer. They rule in the Summerset Isle, their capital province, Valenwood and Elsweyr. They fought a Great War leading into a stalemate but was favoured for the Altmers leading to the White-Gold Concordat. Some terms were the outlawing of the worship of Talos, one of the Nine Divines, the religion of the empire, the disbandment of the Blades, the former protector of the Emperor, and the right for Thalmor Agents, called _Justiciars_, to move within Skyrim to enforce the new laws. The effects of which are heavy as I hear especially in this province where there is resentment."

"So are these Thalmor like good or racist?"

"Paarunthunx never told me. He didn't really care about the wars of the mortals. From what Justiciars I've met during my scavenging about they are stuck up and really racist they even insulted me for being a slut by wearing the clothing that I usually wear and then I killed him."

"Wait why don't you wear clothing in front of me?"

"Oh no this is just for _you,_" she whispered in ear licking it with a flirty expression on her face

"The hell women! I'm not old enough for these activities you pervert!" I angrily replied

"Aww. The longer I have to wait for you to act, the more of a chance someone else might pop my _cherry_," she teased me.

I don't know what came over me but the thought of someone else claiming made me furious. "_Don't dare do it,_" I said huskily. Wait, what? She's not even mine.

"There we go. You should show that side of yours more often," she egged me on.

"Maybe..." I replied. I mean it was my Stark blood to claim someone but right now I should focus on getting some explanations.

"Anyways we're getting off track. Thedas is where I come from. There is the nation of Orlais, Ferelden, Nevarra, the Free Marches, Antiva, Rivain, the Anderfells. the Tevinter Imperium, and the Qunarian invaders. We also use a different timeline from Westeros called ages which are dictated by the Divine, which is head of the Chantry, and right now it is 9:32 Dragon one year after the Fifth Blight."

"Fifth Blight?" I asked

"Patience. The primary religion in Thedas is the Andrastian Chantry. The head of the Chantry called the Divine, names each age lasting around 100 years where on the 99th year they pick an event which help them name the next age. There have been nine ages in the Chantry Calender and the most recent is the Dragon Age was in the Blessed Age, the age before, there were dragon sightings not seen in centuries which marks this age as a period of violence and upheaval. Before the Divine Age, the first Age, it is counted as Ancient counting backwards. You remember the Fade?"

I nodded.

"Well in the Fade houses the former Golden City where the Maker once stood. In -395 Ancient Magisters from Tevinter who worshipped the Old Gods, whose origins are unknown, went to the Golden City and corrupted creating the first Darkspawn. They are tainted creatures who are believed to be soulless. Strange blackness flows out of their eyes and mouth. They do not need sustenance but are rather sustained by the taint and provide quick healing from wounds which provides full healing from loss body parts and also having lots of physical advantages over the other races of Thedas. With good night vision and you can see why they were deadly."

"How did they reproduce?" I asked.

"Well, they had special _broodmothers_ who were captured female prisoners who were force-fed taint until they transform into Broodmothers. Horrifying. Here this a poem from someone named Hespith."

She handed me a paper which was noticeably bloody. It read:

_First day, they come and catch everyone._

_Second day, they beat us and eat some for meat._

_Third day, the men are all gnawed on again._

_Fourth day, we wait and fear for our fate._

_Fifth day, they return and it's another girl's turn._

_Sixth day, her screams we hear in our dreams._

_Seventh day, she grew as in her mouth they spew._

_Eighth day, we hated as she is violated._

_Ninth day, she grins and devours her kin._

_Now she does feast, as she's become the beast._

_Now you lay and wait, for their screams will haunt you in your dreams._

As I kept reading this poem I became increasingly disturbed. I can't even imagine being inside in a room locked as each the darkspawn kept coming and coming to eat us one by one. Then when you would sleep you would have to put up with the horrid smell and screams of the victims and if you tried to make any major sudden move you would be next. It would be even worse if you were women as you probably be one of the last ones being alone with their corpses if it were even recognizable as it would probably be just bone. And then if your husband came next you would have to watch and listen as the love of her life is eaten. If you were suddenly picked then you would be force-fed their vomit until you turned. And if you were lucky to not be chosen then you would have to watch as someone else is slowly. Until eventually she comes willingly to be violated and turned into an abomination as she is forever left alone. I frowned as my face scrunched up in disgust.

Although I was confident in my combat abilities the thought of them ravaging the land brought a chill to my spine. Were they still there? The sheer numbers made me scared for once in my life and while I would be able to protect what remains of my family and friends who would be there to protect me?

She hugged me bringing my face between her breast and comforted me by saying, "Shhh... Little boy. Everythings going to be alright. Darkspawn only come out of the underground when they find an Old God and corrupt it into an Archdemon and that is called a _Blight_. It usually happened every 200 years and the last one ended 1 year ago so don't worry."

While that did comfort me, while I subconsciously blushed and brought my arms to hug her, I wondered how did you kill Darkspawn?

As if reading my mind she explained, "While you can kill Darkspawn through conventional means you would have to be extremely skilled and strong. An elite fighting force dedicated to fighting the Darkspawn called the Grey Wardens would use whatever method to fight them including blood magic and demons. The Hero of Ferelden, who slew the Archdemon, just recently became the Queen of Ferelden married to King Allistair. Now that the Darkspawn are now scurrying away. There is currently a Mage-Templar War going on right now."

"Now that I know what's happening care to tell me what demons are, especially you?"

She raised her eyebrow in amusement and said, "Well I will tell what we are if you tell me your name first."

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I brought my hand to rub my hair saying, "Sorry _Crispy, _my names Jon,_" _as I grinned animatedly.

She playfully scowled as her eyes danced in amusement, "Oh it's Crispy now is it?" As she brought her hands to tickle me.

"Ha ha ha ha wait, stop please hahaha!"

"You only have to call me _Crespa."_

"No Never!" I affirmed as I cheekily grinned.

"Oh really?" She doubled down on her tickle efforts as I laughed harder and harder. But then I started to tickle her back being careful not to touch her more _sensitive_ regions. In the end, we were both playing and laughing.

"So _can_ I call you Crispy?"

"As long as I can call you Johnny."

We both stared into each other with both warmth and love as we started to nuzzle each other hugging each other for warmth and comfort.

"Oooooh! Little Johnny's awake now," she said flirtatiously as her eyes went down and licked her lips.

I looked down and I was NAKED! What the hell! How did she manage to undress me while we were cuddling? I brought the blanket to surround me as I tried to preserve my dignity as my cheeks blushed even redder.

"Okay. Time out Crispy. How about no overly-intimate actions until I get older. Deal?"

She humphed playfully, crossing her arms replying, "Fineeee. But one of these days you are going to ravage me!"

If I am going, to be honest, she sounded genuinely disappointed as I frowned. My smile returned as I returned, "Of course. As long as you don't pop your cherry."

"Of course you're the only one for me," she stated as she rubbed her hand over my face sensuously with a smile.

"What were we talking about again?" I wondered.

"'Oh yeah so I'm a demon and you're the Dovakhiin!" She joyfully shouted pointing at me.

"The what!"

**[Amelia POV]**

For weeks now we've been wondering the fade in search of Crespa. By the Maker! I know she was having dreams and kinda mad at us but not to the point that she would leave us like this. Right now we were walking on the coast of a great sea with the usual green haze where it would lead to our master Kolfez. He was the one who had imbued us with our powers and granted us free will and control from the usual Desire Demon. While we knew that he had an ulterior motive for giving us powers we had no qualms with following his instructions as rare as they may be. Crespa was the only one who resisted his power to the point of being independent and then Kolfez gave us instructions to turn her lest she is killed. Honestly, at this point, I didn't know who I would support no doubt due to the subtle mental manipulations he put in our minds but he still freed us from our demonic perversions. I looked at my sister Andarina with concern and she conveyed the same message 'Is she dead?'. Suddenly the water rose up into a twister hiding our master with his usually glowing grey eyes.

**For weeks now she has been gone now. I want that harlot hunted turned or killed**

"But master!" Andarina shouted. I looked to her fear as she started to convulse in pain as I started to stare into her eyes and saw fear and pain as I continued bending down.

**I AM YOUR MASTER! And you will do as I say!**

"Master were you the one that made Crespa go into the material world," I wondered as he seemed unexpectedly his eyes seemed to show amusement.

**Her original purpose was to seduce our foe and kill him but she has gone soft unfortunately even my master, who is immensely more powerful than even me, cannot penetrate the foes defender's defence.**

My eyes widened. Someone more powerful than Darkness, I thought who could that be?

**Nonetheless, I'm very sure altogether we can defeat Avalon**

He disappeared as Andarina stopped writhing in pain. I hummed in thought. How are we going to survive this upcoming war?

**[? POV]**

I looked around in the tent and saw the Thalmor meeting. They were powerful but not as powerful as my master's council. I smirked and said, "So the infiltration is slowing down, yes?"

A brave Thalmor said, "The only reason we're working with you gods! Is so that we can conquer the Empire!"

I swiftly grabbed a knife and shot it towards the Thalmor who disrespected me as I frowned.

"Wrong answer. Look the only way the Thalmor will truly rule this continent is with my master's help," I tried to explain trying to reason with them

A Thalmor stood up saying, "Your just a bitch! A dog licker! A-"

His insults ceased to continue as I slowed down time and suddenly choked him to death with a smile on my face. I stabbed his stomach as I brought blood to my lips and smeared all over my body.

"So any more?"

**_[Jaehaerys Black POV] _****[287 AC]**

"So we're facing this massive group of bad guys who are literal gods and your group of friends are helping them and I am supposed to defeat or save them all," I said at her with a deadpan look with despair in my eyes.

She hugged me and with a comforting smile said, "We'll do one step at a time. First, we defeat Alduin and fulfill your Dragonborn prophecy. Second, save Thedas and hopefully unite them for an army to defeat them. Finally, we return to Westeros and have one final decisive battle. Who knows you might get a harem."

I frowned and replied, "But I'm so young and how am suppose to defeat with living gods."

She let go and explained with a cheeky grin, "First of all training. Second allies or a harem. Third, if you can't beat them, join them!"

I looked at her with a horrified look and shouted, "What the hell Crispy! Join them!"

She ruffled my hair and stated, "No silly, we become _Gods._"

**[A POV]**

"You have chosen a _very _good partner."

_So Arc I complete and things and the pieces are starting to fall into place. The next Arc will happen after I take a short break and there will be a time skip. Jon will be more mature and even more op although I am hesitant including Serana in the time skip or he could be part of Arc II. Let me know if you have a preference. Next time on What Was Lost._


	5. Arc II Start - Becoming Respected

_**[AN - Please Read]**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age, Skyrim, nor Game of Thrones._

_Serana's appearance will be based on Seductress Serana on the Skyrim Nexus by damnyou123. _

_Valerica's appearance will be based on Seranaholicthe on the Skyrim Nexus by rxkx22._

_I will also use the BDO Shudad Armor v2 by Guard016 & ReGenBot03 on Steam._

_Dragon Citadel will be based on Minas Tirith which belongs in Lord of the Rings and have a huge dragon head a the top which breathes fire and can be rotated basically replacing High Hrothgar._

_Skyrim populations vary wildly from 20 000 to 9 700 000. So I'm just going to say 90 000._

_Here begins **Arc II - Rise to Prominence**_

* * *

**[Jaehaerys Black POV] [291 AC]**

It has been four years and now I was nine years old. I and Crispy have been training hard for the eventual coming of Alduin and other threats that might've come along the way. Over the years she had developed an incest fetish and so we pretended to be mother and son and I had also become less prude even flirting back sometimes but I didn't come that of a pervert. Surprisingly I kept my virginity as I would wait a lot more years before I would do anything serious with her. Although it was weird I can't deny it doesn't hurt to be pampered. Even though I missed my real mother I told her that we would save them when I was powerful enough.

For that Crispy was proud and even gave me a special gift. It was an elven artifact that increased my connection to the Fade significantly however, it attracted more demons. Thankfully the demons that came so far were only low-tier demons and none that alerted the council. Speaking of the Fade: Crespa said that due to the Fade being weaker here in Tamriel she was less powerful. She was able to use some abilities in the material world from the Fade but was not able to transfigure herself. Unfortunately, she could not return to the Fade due to reasons beyond. We think it was a greater power blocking us as we did get a negative reaction when we tried to return to the Fade.

I was staying on High Hrothgar with the Greybeards where they, with Crispy, trained me in sword fighting, magic from both here and Thedas increasing my connection to the Fade and my reserves of Magicka and general persuasion. The Greybeards told me I had to first absorb a dragon soul and then find a tomb with words so I couldn't shout yet. Although she didn't admit it, she wasn't the best at using Skyrim magic and recommended me to join the College of WInterhold where I quickly became an expert regardless of my age.

As for Theda's magic, I had done quite learning ultimate magic fairly quickly. Soon I would have to specialize but we would have to get someone trained and right now there wasn't any. When we first started to train she could kick my ass quite easily saying her power was just below that of an Arch-Demon's due to Kolfez's blessing. Over time though I started to overpower her saying that for a human this was supposed to be impossible. Still, though, she said that both of us haven't unlocked our fullest potential and if she were at her full power then she could still kick my ass.

**[Flashback Start] [Jaehaerys Black POV] [289 AC]**

_I wore a smile on my face as I gazed upon the sunrise of Skyrim and the beautiful snowy landscape around us. On the sky was painted faint streaks of little white clouds with light blue as the background and the shining ball of gas called Magnus. I turned my head towards the stony structure known as High Hrothgar and admired the patterns and dragons plastered on the entrance and walls. It was layered with snow as I looked towards myself._

_It was a relatively warm morning but since we were very high up I still wore a fur coat with a white t-shirt underneath and trouser. I wore steel plated armour up to my neck. It was sturdy and was able to stand up to a lot of attacks as well as able to resist a lot of fire magic. Unfortunately compared to Crispy's masterful attacks they were nothing with her speed, strength, and intelligence. I had my utility belt with my steel dagger on my right and potions on my left. Two dual-wielding swords were on the back along with a hunter bow and yes I was ambidextrous. I had been begging for custom-made weapons for a while now but she said that I would get it after I 'proved' myself. I thought back to when we first started and I noted that she did teach me a lot of things._

_Crispy taught me a lot of general rules in battling from using the environment, making everything count as one second can change everything, keeping a lookout for on your enemy's move to knowing the physical and mental battle. Fortunately for me, I think all the training is going to pay off today as I had been inching towards victory for a while now._

_I looked towards Crispy as I frowned and was groaning internally. Although, she did take this fight a little more seriously as I saw the sharper more refined glass armour covering her. She made some 'special' modifications to show off her cleavage and legs and said it was for 'mental' battle. It was true though, as multiple times I stared at her cleavage too long and was embarrassingly defeated quite swiftly. Thankfully, I have an ace up my sleeve and I trained quite considerably from. She won't know what her, I thought confidently._

_I grabbed my swords and I readied my stance into a low position ready to strike at any moment kind of like a predator ready to strike. I trained myself in a predatorial smirk and beckoned for her to come._

**[Crespa "Crispy" POV] [289 AC]**

_I looked at my Johnny and smiled approvingly. He had grown a lot standing around 4'4 with his dark hair growing longer and longer each day and a sturdy build. I looked at his chest and saw his well-formed pectoral muscles. Although his steel armour didn't wrap tightly around his stomach I could already imagine his abs and at such a young age. Ooh, he is such a stud, I thought. I gazed into his grey steely eyes seeing him determined to win this. It was my vision to see him surpass me in every single way be it physically, mentally, and sexually... _

_He was scanning me, I could tell and this time he wasn't distracted. Something happened last time when he almost won but he snapped and something happened in him I didn't know, but I liked it. He readied himself into a low position as did I as I floated above with an arcane shield in my right hand and Drain Life in my other. He smirked like a predator as I swooned while purring internally. This was the same from last time, would it just repeat? I can just force him to move. No..., I thought. I frowned as his smirk deepened. I cast my Drain Life but strange, I thought, there was no health returning to me, no wait, it can't be..._

_ZOOM! I narrowly dodged an incoming swipe from both his blades as I landed on the snow. He kicked up snow in my eyes forcing me on the defensive. By the Maker! He surprised me. I summoned my Arcane Shield using my magic and hearing to detect him. Boom! Crack! I maneuvered around blocking him until he managed to nick my chin almost slitting me. I cleared my eyes and saw his eyes and saw the same look that afternoon when he saved but I could still some sorry in his eyes as he paused for me. He was good but not good enough. I bellowed, "Never let your guard down Jon Black!"_

_I summoned my Archdemon Corruption Blast and blasted him away into the mountain. Boom!_

_Snow kicked up everywhere as a trail was cleared showing clearly where he was blasted to. Is he dead? Damn, I put a lot of energy into that spell. I hope he isn't dead, I thought. I frowned as I casted an Arcane Shield cautiously approaching the side of the mountain. I someone breathing exhaling. He's alive! I put a lot into that spell. I stopped before the snow and saw him within Energetic Defense but this one was even more powerful. How! This barrier is almost ten times as tough and I didn't even see him cast it. I opened my mouth but nothing came as shock was evident on my face. He smirked as he shouted, "Never let your guard down Crespa 'Crispy'!"_

_I was back on the snowy ground with his sword on my neck and magical binds draining my energy. What, how is this even possible, I thought._

_"How! I...I blasted you and why am I here!" I shouted._

_"In your blindness you expected me to hit you but rather I did what you expected but I also casted a rather intricate illusion spell making you perceived what I imagined in my mind translating it to yours. I also used a clone in the beginning," he explained as his smirk transformed into a smile brimming with happiness at victory._

_"So that barrier spell..."_

_"Was fake. However, yes I can do that spell... Just not as stable," he said as I was in shock looking like a duck out of water. He laughed._

_"Hey... Don't laugh," I playfully chided._

_"No. It's your facial expression, it's hilarious! Besides, I'm just more powerful than you," he explained while snorting and laughing out loud. _

_I pouted as I whispered, "Well why don't show how __powerful__ you really are," winking with a seductive smile on my face. _

_He stared at me with a deadpan look and said, "Really. I'm not that dumb. You haven't even yielded yet __mother.__"_

_I stared at his steely gaze and urged him on with a sultry voice, "I yield. However, what's my son going do to me now that I am defenceless. Come on now. We don't have all day." _

_He sheathed his sword and uncuffed me making sure to grope along the way arousing me already making me wet. He whispered into my ear, "Well this son is going to do nothing as he is not old enough yet."_

_I pouted as soon as I heard that and stomped on the floor in frustration. Ugh, such a tease, I thought. He chuckled as my good mood resumed almost instantly as I kissed his cheek licking it in the process feeling his soft skin. I chuckled in return as he blushed a crimson red. _

_"Come now," I declared while grabbing his ass and squeezing it. He yelped with a furious expression and pointed at me saying, "One day you're going to jail for sexual harassment women!"_

_I smirked at him tauntingly saying, "Oh really I'd like to see you try... son."_

_He tackled me to the ground as we cuddled for warmth as I laughed together with Johnny._

**[Flashback End] ****[Jaehaerys Black POV] [291 AC]**

After I successfully defeated her. We trained until I was able to defeat 65% of the time. That was good enough for as now we set out in an adventure to find the blood of an Old God and perform a ritual to become Gods ourselves. I was already very powerful with Crispy but being half God we could take on Alduin's masters, not just her. To start our adventure she needed to hide and so became invisible although, still being able to talk to me without being heard and doing physical actions with only me. More often than not it was a curse as she groped me in public and so I often forced her into my mind. During the battle, however, she helps but only when I am alone or with trusted companions

We started that adventure two years ago and we still haven't found any lead but we did make a lot of friends. I became the Harbinger of the Companions, a warrior guild, becoming known as the 'Young Wolf'(not to be confused with Robb Stark) renowned for my ferocity and skill especially being so young. Unknowingly they also described my werewolf transformation which Crispy recommending me to become a werewolf and learning how to hide my werewolf scent through magic. It took a lot of convincing but after defeating all of them at the age of seven I joined quickly rose through the ranks and then joined the Circle. Finally, I and the Companions managed to free Kodlak Whitemane's spirit from Hircine.

With the entire Companions at my side, I managed to destroy the entire Silver Hand organization, a group that hunt Werewolves. This helped fuel rumours that I, the Young Wolf, am a werewolf which is true but not good for publicity. Either way, people and guards started to respect me for my actions as they viewed the Silver Hand as a rogue group and viewed me as a vindicator and someone who will help anyone in danger. Some rumours suggested that there was an unknown Companion with me who was a female and that she was my mistress. Ridiculous! I mean it is kinda true but I am so young, the people of Skyrim are completely ridiculous! Thankfully the Companions who did accompany her didn't tell anyone although, they were surprised and some even disgusted by her depravity.

The second group I joined was the Collage of Winterhold. Like last time I rose through the ranks quickly like in the Companions. On my first visit, I was able to impress Tolfdir so much that only in a couple of days I was promoted to adept. After excavating Saarthal, an ancient Nordic site, I was approached by Ancano, a Thalmor, lead me to the Arch-Mage's quarters where there was a monk inside named Quaranir. He informed me that the Eye of Magnus was dangerous and informed me to consult with The Augur of Dunlain. he informed me that the Staff of Magnus is the only object adequate to hold the power of the Eye of Magnus. Unfortunately, Ancano betrayed us tampering with the Eye of Magnus forcing me to retrieve the Eye of Magnus where magical anomalies appeared in the Collage.

Unfortunately, Mirabella, the Master Wizard, was killed which only caused more dissent within the Collage. After I destroyed the anomalies I went and retrieved the Staff and went back to the Collage only to find out it could destroy the world. Not fun right? After having a showdown with the High Elf which was made more annoying by the anomalies and the fact when the Eye opened it somehow made Ancano invincible. I mean I am powerful but this is bullshit, at least he didn't kill me with the help of Crispy of course. I became the youngest ever Arch-Mage, I soon became the strongest mage in Skyrim.

News spread quickly of the killing of Ancano and people who thought the Young Wolf was fearsome enough now praised me for saving Nirn, magical abilities, and revitalization of the Collage. Unfortunately, or fortunately, people soon became distracted by the Stormcloak rebellion to care about me. I never really stayed there but for a few months, I invented new spells and rebuilt the broken Collage into a true place for learning magic. I also expanded the Collage massively to include a lot of new members with a new professional guard force.

J'zargo became the new Master Mage for his heroic actions for being able to hold down the Collage while I was gone. Crispy soon became jealous of my new powers and told me I was good for a 'human'. From what I could tell at the time, my powers were only just above her.

**[Flashback Start] [Jaehaerys Black POV] [289 AC]**

_Crispy had been acting weird for the past month acting distant and cordial with me. That was a stark contrast with how she acted usually. I asked and asked but she was close to snapping so I suggested sparring. See if she releases her rage. It was a complete waste as she was clearly distracted and was soon burned by my magic. I can't say I've been acting weirdly as well because recently I've been getting dreams of Westeros and the hurt I received._

_We were in the middle of the forest in midnight surrounded by only the trees and wind. She was lying on the ground burnt from my combined Fade and Magicka magic. She had a frown on her and I could tell she was about to cry. Her beautiful face marred by my sadness. I quickly rushed to her trying to heal her._

_She slapped my hand away. I looked concerned at her as she started crying heavily as I tried to bring her to my chest but she pushed me away again. "What's wrong?' I asked._

_Slap! She slapped me leaving a painful red mark as I looked sadly upon her as she started ranting, "What's wrong. What's wrong! You beat me so easily. That's what's wrong! I'm supposed to be this great powerful demon and yet you beat me so easily!"_

_"Why is everything so easy for you?! I was supposed to be the best among my Sister's. The role model. The alpha. And now a puny fucker like you just does this Skyrim and Fade magic like a know-it-all. So FUCK YOU! That's what's wrong!"_

_I was hurt but I knew she didn't mean it as this was needed although as soon as I saw that hateful expression I saw the same expression that people gave me when I was young in Westeros. As soon as she realized what she said she covered her mouth and started crying again into my chest as she quickly said, "No wait. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it." She continued crying into my chest. I cupped her cheeks and whispered, "I know. it's just that you don't have to be the role model now. I can take care of you despite me being a child." She touched my cheeks massaging it saying, "I love you, you know that. Aside from my sisters, you're the only one I trust. I'll never do that again, after all, I am a Desire Demon granting your deepest desires not someone giving you hate." Hate. I thought of the past times in Westeros when I was scorned and my heart saw her as the same but I knew that she wasn't._

_I frowned as she said, "Jon you can tell me what's wrong as well," as she sadly smiled. my heart twinged in response and replied frowning, "I have been having dreams. Dreams of my past."_

_"Oh, Jon. My little boy. I shouldn't have done that. Know that I never will act like them but treat you as my equal. Or dominant if you want," she sleazily smiled trying to relieve the situation. I smiled warmly in return saying, "I'll help you train if you help me cope with my past."_

_She agreed, "Deal."_

_Our foreheads pressed against each other for love and warmth holding each other like lovers. I saw her blue eyes and only received love and acceptance in return as I smiled whole heartily. We held hands as we stood as I healed her from her burns. And then, we kissed. My first kiss I will always remember, under the moonlight and twinkling stars, in the cold forest, and small animals surrounding admiring at the union of love. We exchanged saliva as our tongues wrapped around each other entering each other's mouth exploring every cell, every molecule, and every atom in a union of romance. _

_We held each other tighter as she whispered to me, "I love you."_

_I responded, "I love you more."_

**[Flashback End] [Jaehaerys Black POV] [291 AC]**

We and Crispy became official lovers after that point that not in public due to my age of course. Soon we became informed of the vampire threat as there were multiple vampire attacks when we were in Whiterun. We joined up with the Dawnguard, it took some convincing but after beating their asses they sent us to Dimhollow Crypt and that's when we met _her_.

**[Flashback Start] [Jaehaerys Black POV] [289 AC]**

_We were inside in the dingy Dimhollow Crypt. It was dark, moist, and worst of all it was filled with a ton of vampire. Since we were alone Crispy was free to roam around in her usual skimpy self. I had just finished a puzzle and now the center pod was going up and opened. It revealed a woman._

_I looked in wonder as Crispy stopped floating around as well and had a confused expression as well. She had long, dark brown hair flowing down her shoulders. Her face was shaped in an oval shape and her lips were red and luscious. Her skin had no imperfections which almost the same as Crispy's or even better. I gazed up looking at her long feminine eyebrows and eyelashes. The grey armour seemed to surround the red silky dress underneath which showed off her ample cleavage and figure. The person's armour seemed to end in a skirt with semi-transparent trousers underneath. She opened her eyes and I saw it was glowing red though, you could still see her pupils (again appearance based off Seductress Serana)._

_The mysterious woman collapsed on the floor. I asked, "Hey who are you? The Dawnguard sent me to kill you but..."_

_Her pupils darted between me and Crispy in shock as I tried to smile at her in reassurance. She responded, "My name is Serana but, I was expecting someone like me and not someone so... young."_

_"Like you?" I questioned._

_"She's a vampire, Johnny. But the question who would lock you in here and why? By the way, my names Crespa and the boy's name is Johnny," Crispy answered crossing her arms suspiciously._

_Serana looked in rage and fury for a moment before calming down saying, "I can explain if you come with me first. My homes in Castle Volkihar; it's west of Solitude. My family's a bit of high-ranking one so just, you know, don't be surprised." _

_I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly but she didn't answer as we exited the crypt._

_While we were travelling Serana seemed to a liking to me babying me whenever she could. I asked Crispy if she was fine with it and was surprisingly fine with it. She did, however, said that if I did have a harem then she would need to be the alpha and that she wanted more time with me. Of course, Serena wanted more time with me and they fought. Crispy taunted her playfully saying a whore like her couldn't have me. As soon as I heard that I immediately hid in terror and tried to keep myself alive. Crispy ended up winning the battle although at the cost of an entire mountain peak. She apologized to Serana saying that she was only joking and that she just had to ask if she wanted to share. this got Serana riled up again and denied it furiously saying she loved me like a little brother while blushing._

_We arrived at Castle Volkihar and saw that it was very dark and stony like most of the Castles we saw in Skyrim. I was about to enter through until Serana interrupted me by tapping my shoulder saying, "Look, little brother, before we enter I have something to say."_

_I frowned looking at her worried expression but, I motioned her to continue._

_"For the past of a couple of days you've been treating me like a true friend and I just want to say thank you. No one really treated me really good maybe except my mother but she left me with my father."_

_I seethed with anger on how they could mistreat her but this brought back memories of my childhood. I shook my head before smiling and saying, "Don't worry about it. They were just a couple of jerks for doing that but, I'm curious why did they do that?"_

_I stared up at her seeing her frown for a short moment before resuming staring back at me lovingly._

_"Tell me, do you what Elder Scrolls are?"_

_I thought back to my research to when we tried to find any references to the Old Gods but we couldn't find any. _

_I responded saying, "Of course. Elder Scrolls are artifacts of unknown origin and quantity and often prophecy's made by the Aedra," I quoted remembering that textbook the Greybeards gave me, continuing, "what about it?"_

_"Then have you heard of the prophecy of Tyranny of the Sun?"_

_I tilted my head to the side cutely before saying, "No. I'm surprised I haven't heard of it."_

_"I'm not surprised considering it was a well-kept secret. While I can't decipher it we could find a moth priest to decipher it. All I know is that I'm have one of the Elder Scrolls to make the prophecy work," Serana said while glowering._

_I brought my hand to her arm saying, "Hey your family might not care about you but I as well as Crespa care about you." Unknowingly causing her to blush. She hoisted me up, bringing my face to her face and started to hug me. I blushed in return as I felt her silky smooth hair along with the lavender hair with all my blood rushing to a certain region. I tried to let go but no avail. I looked at Crispy as she was grinning at me beckoning me to make a move on Serana. Stupid demon, I thought._

_"Hey let go! Let go," I shouted looking at her pleadingly._

_She looked at me alluringly bringing out her fangs, "Oh really. Do you even want to do that?"_

_I looked at her helplessly as she hugged even tighter me even tighter bringing more blood to my nether regions as she brought her fangs to my neck. It felt so hot as her tongue lapped up the blood flowing out of the neck. It felt strangely good despite the sharp pain at first as I started moaning. She licked my wound whispering sweet nothings and continued making sucking noises. I moaned louder making her continue to suck on my irony blood. _

_"Tell me what do you want?" she whispered in a sultry voice._

_The pleasure increased form having my blood sucked as I said, "Please."_

_"Aww... I didn't hear you." she purred._

_She licked further bringing out more blood but only just below release._

_"Please!" I pleaded._

_"Say it!" she demanded_

_"PLEASE!"_

_Blood started spewing out of my bite wound as I became light-headed from the lack of blood and pleasure released. I soon blushed after realizing what I just did. I looked at Crispy as she started laughing her ass off._

_I looked at Serana finally letting me go as she blushed and smiled madly._

_"Hahaha. I think I overdid it."_

_I pointed at her standing and shouting, "Overdid it. Overdid it! We're are never doing that again!"_

_My cheeks flushed even further as she once again licked my wound as I pushed her away again. I pouted crossing my arms as I rubbed my wound. "Okay maybe again," I relented_

_Serana then hugged me again and said, "Thanks, Jon! "_

**[Flashback End] [Jaehaerys Black POV] [291 AC]**

To say that was weird would be a massive understatement. When we arrived Vingalmo, an Altmer vampire gave Serana quite the welcoming. Unfortunately, that was cut off by her father named Harkon.

He looked like an older male version of Serana with red eyes and a beard. When I met him I knew something was up as he was only interested in the Elder Scroll. He offered to make me a Vampire Lord but I declined because I want to save my blood for the Old God and Werewolfs were the most compatible. Mainly though, I didn't want to side with a Father who didn't care about their daughter. He cursed me out and banned me out from their lands. What an asshole. Much to the protest and shouting from Serana I was suddenly teleported away. I didn't leave without a quick Spirit Smite from Crispy.

When I arrived back at Fort Dawnguard some vampires were attacking and after recruiting some people, I killed them.

After I talked to Isran and told me to talk to Serana who had recently arrived at the Fort and told the Dawnguard what she told me of her Father's plans of the Elder Scroll. Isran informed me that an Imperial Scholar had recently arrived in Skyrim. I and Serana immediately went out with Crispy to find the Scholar. After asking around we found him in the Forebears' Holdout where he was held by vampires. Rescuing Dexion Evicus, we took him to the Fort and he translated us the Elder Scroll.

This was his direct quote, _"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying 'Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise." In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one.'_

_The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood._

_My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls."_

I and Serana were worried when we heard this, worrying that the sun would be blocked out. I reassured her saying that his mad father's plans would not come to fruition not while I was still here.

The Moth Priest told us that we would need two other Elder Scrolls. One being Elder Scroll Dragon and Elder Scroll Blood.

The first Elderscroll proved to be a problem as I had to consult with Paarunthunx where it was. He then proceeded to tell me why I needed that scroll as he said it was important to the Prophecy. I asked why but he didn't answer. Still, I said that it was needed to thwart a vampire from blocking out the sun. He then responded to go the College of Winterhold for further guidance.

I consulted one of my mages named Urag gro-Shub, who ran the Arcanaeum, the library. He gave me a book named _Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls._ I told him that I couldn't quite wrap my mind around it despite my massive intelligence and Crispy's advice. He told me the author was Septimus Signus and that he was an expert.

We went to his outpost and asked where it was. He told us that it was in Blackreach, an underground Dwemer city. I also asked him if there was any scrolls related to the Old Gods in which he denied any knowledge of although, a bit too curtly.

On to the next Elder Scroll where Serana told me that her mother, Valerica could know where it is and that she could be hiding in Castle Volkihar. After infiltrating the Castle we managed to unlock the portal to the Soul Cairn, a plain of Oblivion inhabited by the dead and spirits but said that I needed to either converted to be into a vampire or put my soul into a soul trap. I, of course, chose the latter option.

After we arrived I chose to question Crispy if there was any connection between the Fade and the Soul Cairn but she decided not to answer. I was worried but she said that she can't _physically_ answer no matter hard she tried.

We followed a path that eventually lead us to Valerica. Valerica looked like an older version of Serana but still ever beautiful. She had dark brown hair with the same red eyes and red lipstick with breast even larger than Serana's and a toned body(again appearance based off of Seranaholic by rxkx22.). She wasn't pleased to say the last seeing me with Serana. She defended me saying that I was the only friend she ever had and that she loved me kissing me. Crispy gave me the thumbs up as I kissed her although, I was still on the fence whether I loved her. It still hurt but she still waited for me to reciprocate my feelings in which Crispy frowned. Nonetheless, she relented and informed us that the Elderscroll is in safekeeping and that we need to defeat the four Keepers.

Durnehviir, the dragon, soon appeared looking quite battered. Instead of a fight, however, he said that we need his help and that he needs our help. I was confused as well as the rest of us.

_"Something big is coming Dovahkiin. Our enemy moves against us and quite swiftly. Soon they will strike!"_

Valerica was the only one confused as I already told Serana but decided to tell her later. Finally, we got the final Elder Scroll.

He also gave us me a special spell to summon him from the Soul Cairn as I couldn't shout yet but it required a lot of Magicka.

We were prepared to let Dexion read it but he had gone blind from reading the last Elder Scroll without preparation. He told us to go the Ancestor Glade and there we could read it through an ancient method.

There we read it and now we had to retrieve Auriel's Bow. The vision provided by the Elder Scroll seemed to suggest that Auriel's Bow was inside a place called Darkfall Cave. We soon met someone named Knight-Paladin Gelebor who was a snow elf, the progenitor to the Falmer before they fell. He told us that to get the bow we needed to assist him and kill his brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur. After adventuring through the place we managed to get to Auriel's Chapel where we found Arch-Curate Vyrthur on the throne. He summoned various creatures and after we defeated them he retreated into the wayshrine and up the stairs.

Once we got to him he started to spout about he had the ears of Auri-El, the elven equivalent of Akatosh. We soon realized that he was turned into a vampire. He was infected after being converted by one of his initiates and that Auri-El turned his back on him. I was surprised by his audacity of wanting to take revenge on a God and soon realized that I needed his help if I ever wanted to defeat the enemy. Perhaps we could make the bow able to harm Gods. First, we had to beat him.

We beat him into submission and I summoned Durnehviir to land him outside of Whiterun with the help of an invisibility spell and muffle spell. The Companions would soon let him into my home in Breezehome.

Although Serana disapproved of me lying to Knight Gelabor she relented and then we retrieved Auriel's Bow.

Finally, it was time to strike right at the Clan's heart as we formulated the attack on Castle Volkihar. The attack was swift and deadly without warning we assailed the walls and broke through their defences. As we sent saboteurs to blow up the walls they were unable to form a proper defence. We soon rushed into the Cathedral where Harkon was waiting in his Vampire Lord form. Before we fought he questioned us on our motives with him saying that I've turned his daughter against him. I responded that he already did that and I made her take that extra step as I kissed her. This infuriated Harkon who landed the first hit.

It was a long and brutal battle but one thing stood is that Harkon seemed to be enhanced by a _Red_ mist that I had not seen in a long time. He nearly managed to beat us with only Serana sneaking up behind him and finally ending him. With his last words being, _"No... Serana... your own father..."._

I was concerned for Serana but she said that her father died a long time ago and only wished he hadn't gone mad. She then smiled sadly at me and kissed me sealing our deal which we soon shared with Crispy.

With Harkon defeated I was made the new leader of the Dawnguard. However, since I adventured often Isran was often in charge. I expanded the Dawnguard's influence by building a couple Castle's across Skyrim with Castle Volkihar being the second most important Dawnguard location. I made sure to, with each Jarl's permission, include new stops along the roads to check for vampires or even bandits/criminals. Many outposts were built in Skyrim with recruits flooding in as expanded the scope of the Dawnguard to protect the innocent as well as killing vampires.

I reorganized the Dawnguard into a formidable fighting force sort of like my private army. This, of course, caught the eye of the Imperials, Jarls, Stormcloaks, and even Thalmor saying that if I maintained my private army then they needed to keep representatives. I said to them sure but they demanded a treaty to restrain my actions and I said that we could sign it later of my choosing. They relented due to me saving the world twice and that if a conflict did break out then there would be major casualties that they could not afford.

The hierarchy was spread out more with governors in each region that reported to Isran who then reported to me.

* * *

After that whole debacle. I soon became interested in the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild. I first joined up with the Thieves Guild which was fairly easy and then I did a couple of minor quest for them. Afterwhich I tried to contact the Dark Brotherhood through another kid like me called Aventus Aretino who tried to perform the Black Sacrament. After I killed Grelod the Kind I was kidnapped or rather tried to have been kidnapped in which my Crispy defended me quite viciously until Astrid, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, relented bringing me and Crispy to a shack. She gave me a test and I killed all the hostages quickly joining their Brotherhood.

I introduced myself to the other assassins in the Falkreath sanctuary and then performed a couple of contracts. Cicero, the resident eccentric jester, became suspicious communicating with the Night Mother and so Astrid ordered me to investigate him. Afterwhich the Night Mother told me that I was the true Listener, the leader of the Dark Brotherhood, and ordered me to go to meet with Amaund Motierre who gave me a letter to go to a wedding to assassinate Victoire.

After a couple of more contracts killing some Penitatus Oculatis, the bodyguards of the Emperor. Unfortunately, Cicero attacked the Sanctuary before I killed him. Finally, I infiltrated Castle Dour, in Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, and impersonated the Head Chef to poison the food. Unfortunately for me Commando Maro stopping me at the bridge explained to me that the person was a decoy and that someone betrayed us. I killed him and tried to rescue as many people at the Sanctuary but could not rescue many including the wife of Astrid.

Soon afterwards, after talking to Nazir, I infiltrated The Katariah, the ship anchored in Solitude, and almost killed the Emperor. After thinking I knew I needed him if I ever wanted to become emperor in exchange for following my command however, we gave him protection. This was a hot topic when I came back but thankfully after a bit of pleading they relented. Now, this didn't go unnoticed by the public where there were rumours of an infiltration of the Empire by the Dark Brotherhood but was generally dismissed.

I knew that the Brotherhood was fighting for its survival and within a year made many sanctuaries within Skyrim, expanded our influence within Skyrim by infiltrating many organizations, made an extensive spy network, and also reorganized our hierarchy. Dawnstar Sanctuary was our temporary HQ until we found a better one. I had four speakers who would oversee the various sanctuaries of North-East, North-West, South-East, South-West and report to me. Astrid, the first Speaker, would oversee things in the North-East and was also my personal assassin. Nazir would oversee things in the northwest. Babette who had proved herself by surviving the attack, as well as being the only person who was near my stature, would oversee things in the south-west. And finally, Sonafire, an Altmer recent recruit who had managed to rise through the ranks quickly and would oversee things in the south-east.

Serana had a strange habit to drink blood from me in public showing I was hers and Crispy's especially in the Dark Brotherhoods meeting chambers. I tried to stop her but at this point, it was useless as other members often became embarrassed at such intimate actions me being the worst blushing and even moaning at times.

At this time I had also been made the Thieves Guild leader and member of the Nightingales, the inner circle of the Thieves Guild and personals servants to the Night Mistress. I then expanded the influence of the Guild to all corners of Skyrim having bases of each hold, even infiltrating the Stormcloaks and Imperials, which then reported to me or the Nightingales. I also had agents go out of Skyrim to begin forming spy networks. I made sure it was more of a centralized government style with basic codes and laws and I had often sent a large number of enforcers, people loyal to me, to enforce my law.

Of course, I was fair and even kind to my members which made my rule more easier as it was very rare for any members to rebels and often I was praised for my leadership. To ensure this I also had a very close relationship with the Night Mistress and I could tell that she was making advances towards me. I denied this but I told her in time I could make room for her. I also became the champion for the Night Mistress although she was very surprised seeing that I was from another land but said that this only made me more attractive.

With both the Dark Brotherhood and Thieves Guild in my control, I had planned to merge it very soon. However, the Night Mistress told me to lay low after my sudden control over these organizations saying that the other Daedric Princes were suddenly quiet. Weird? Right. Even with this I quietly sent my spies into the Dawnguard to ensure control to watch for any outside influences.

* * *

I gained a reputation for being someone not to mess with as people now very much respected me and while even some worshipped me although I tried to stop them as their actions were very zealous, to say the least. I also decided not to use Durnehviir much just in case I attracted too much attention.

Still though, even after all this adventuring, the enemy hasn't made any sign of a move except for Harkon. Crispy said that there wasn't any very suspicious Fade activity. There also wasn't much activity in Oblivion either. Clearly, there was going to be an attack soon but where?

I also found Delphine in Riverwood to join me as I told her I was the Dragonborn. She didn't believe it and I had Paarunthunx once again take control of me which wasn't so pleasant. When asked why I couldn't shout properly I said I needed to defeat a dragon which were in short supply. There we also found Esbern and told them we could reform the Blades in the new Dragon Citadel.

To prepare for an attack from the enemy I and my allies built the Dragon Citadel. With permission from the Jarls and the Greybeards, we planned out a multi-tiered walled design that would surround the mountain. It would have a huge ebony dragon head on the top and can be rotated to face any direction to fire down on defenders. We would have an entrance to inside the mountain where we put out the main bases. It would be a maze and be an absolute nightmare to attack. It was going to be a huge project and even with the help of my organizations, it was difficult.

Right now, only the top tier was done with only a couple of essentials done on the inside of the mountain. But the defences were impeccable with various towers and holes to fire from. Made out of hardened ebony ingots minded from inside the mountain with lots of siege planners that helped us. We reverse-engineered Dwemer technology to provide heat from the natural geothermal heat with pipes. Now there was a forge, training room, mage room, library, bedrooms, meeting room, and other essentials. It also served as the true headquarters of all my organizations but only the higher-ups knew that. The Dragon Head was also not finished as well.

I also had formed a new small elite fighting force that would be headed by Delphine who I had found earlier that would be trained in secrecy with only me and very few of my companions knowing about it. They would be dedicated to protecting the _Dragon Citadel _and me once again being called the Blades. They would be housed in a secret chamber near my own personal chamber.

With this, I also decided to smith a whole set of armour which I named the _Shudad Armour_. It had hardened ebony ingots smelted from the natural geothermic sources inside the Dragon Citadel which used technology from the Dwemer. These ebony ingots were fused with dragon-bone with help from Dwemer technology and my ingenuity. Finally, they were plated with silver and gold to form the armour. It had pointy fingers and toes with various carvings emblazoned onto the armour. White ebony chainmail surrounded the front of my armour. My helmet, while not used out of combat, would look badass when fighting with many spiky protrusions on the back. It had a slit on the front for seeing with a more flexible, while still durable, material on the neck. My arms were plated into multiple layers until it went to my gauntlet. I also had these spiky protrusions out of my knee(_BDO Shudad Armor v2_).

My weapons were also similar with a tall golden silver shield to protect me and a piercing sword made out of the same material. I still had a weapon belt with much more room for potions, poison, daggers, letters, and throwing knives. My main bow was Auriels Bow with some refinements.

After saving the world twice with the whole Collage of Winterhold debacle and ensuring that the prophecy of The Tyranny of the Sun did not come true. General Tullius himself came to me saying that I could help escort Ulfric Stormcloak and his band of Stormcloaks from an Imperial ambush to the Imperial City to be executed. Coinciding with this would be the signing with the formal treaty between the Dawnguard and the rest of the factions. At least it was warmer there!

* * *

_**[AN - Please Read]**_

_That was a relatively lot to write compared with my other chapters and expect the Arc II Chapters to be much the same._

_A surprise follower will be introduced in the next following chapters and it will be a modded follower._

_Skyrim's size will much larger than in the game._

_Skyrim Population: 90 000_

_Jon's Organization Strength:_

_Thieves Guild: Widespread and exceptionally powerful with multiple spies in many organizations. _

_(8284 members) (Highly trained) (Leader: Jon Black) _

_Dark Brotherhood: Not as powerful as the one above but still formidable with many assassins._

_(912 members) (Exceptionally trained) (Leader: Jon Black) _

_College of Winterhold: Much more powerful than before and thriving now with lots of mages._

_(186 members) (Moderately trained) (Leader: Jon Black)_

_Blades: Relatively weak and small but right now being revived._

_(7 members) (Elite training) (Leader: Delphine)_

_Dawnguard: Not a pushover but still a relatively small power but well trained._

_(1704 members) (Moderately trained) (Leader: Jon Black)_

_Total Fighting Force: 9181_

_Effectiveness: High_

_Loyalty: High_

_HQ: Dragon Citadel_

_General Reputation: Known_

_Harem: Serana, Crispy, Night Mistress_


End file.
